


the song stuck in my head

by poalimal



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: This was meant to be a very metaphorical, almost magi-realistic take on the title, but it kept getting increasingly mundane. I couldn't get it to where I wanted it to go without it turning somewhat horrifying. So it starts off kind of bizarre, but at least it doesn't stay there.





	the song stuck in my head

The third time Derek tilted his head and shook it hard, Chris turned to him and asked, 'You ok?'

'Yea,' Derek sighed, 'just can't concentrate.' At Chris's quizzical look, he explained: 'There's a song stuck in my head.'

'Oh, is _that_ all,' said Chris. 'That used to happen to me all the time, look, all you do is just--' He reached out and tickled beneath Derek's chin.

Startled, Derek laughed and hit his head against the wall. Chris crowded him with apologies. 'Oh no, are you ok? I'm sorry! I was just trying to coax the song out!'

Derek reached up to rub at his head, still laughing, his cheeks brown-apple-red. 'Nah, I'm fine. Maybe it's like hiccups?' he said. Chris leaned closer to hear him better. 'Maybe you have to scare me.' And his eyes slid down to Chris's mouth.

Chris tilted his head, perplexed. 'Like. Bite you?'

'Maybe not scare me... just shock me, maybe.' Derek was still staring at his mouth. 'Do something I wouldn't expect.'

'You look like you're expecting me to kiss you,' said Chris, drawing closer. 'Will that help with the song?'

'Uhh,' Derek's eyes were a bit glazed over. 'S-- what?'

Chris grinned. 'The song, D. The one stuck in your head?'

Derek's lips twitched, too, until suddenly he was full-on smiling. 'Well,' he said, 'can't hurt to try.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a very metaphorical, almost magi-realistic take on the title, but it kept getting increasingly mundane. I couldn't get it to where I wanted it to go without it turning somewhat horrifying. So it starts off kind of bizarre, but at least it doesn't stay there.


End file.
